Vows
by Gena346
Summary: ONESHOT! Yuffie Kisaragi was forced to marry a brutal murderer and was about to die until someone appeared to save her. Can her true love finally understand her feelings? *YuffenTine*


I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Square-Enix owns the rights.

This is a MAJOR Yuffietine FanFic here!

* * *

**Title: Vows**

****

_**Yuffie's Point of View**_

Sadness... That's all... Never once did Wutai feel like this... At least until HE came... "YUFFIE IS FINALLY IN MY ORDER!" The tall man screamed really loud. A rusted blade just slashed at me at the chest area so a puddle of blood was under me. I was on the ground coughing up blood. I was wearing a white kimono that was covered in blood. I started to tremble while getting up. "You married me and we could have lived happily. But you chose to run like a fool." The man sighed.

I growled "I married a guy who would abuse me and act all mighty! Thinking he could get his way on me. You forced me to sleep with you! I would never forgive you for that! **I DON'T LOVE YOU!**" I started to cry. I grabbed the ring on my finger, took it off, and slammed it into the dirt.

"Talking back to your husband... Tst..." The man sighed. I got up and slapped him.

"SHUT THE F--K UP!" I screamed really loud. "I hate you, Takura! I rather die than sleep with you anymore!"

"You want to die? Then I will shoot you to death and make your wish come true." I covered my face when he raised his gun. **_FLASH!_** A flash grenade hit ground next to me. "WHAT THE HELL?" Takura screamed.

"Yuffie grabbed onto me..." Someone whispered and it was a familiar voice. I hold onto him tightly and a hand with a towel touches the wound on my chest. I flinched but I kept my grip. The light fade and I suddenly felt cold scales.

"Who are you?" Takura shouted.

I looked at the face of the person and gasped '_It's..._'

"**Chaos..."** The beast growled. **_FLAP!_** His wings flapped twice and we flew off.

"Why?" I asked.

"**You were dieing."** Chaos sighed.

'_This is..._' I felt weak. '_Not fair..._' I closed my eyes and started to cry. We made it to the Shin-Ra Mansion and Chaos morph back to Vincent.

"Yuffie, what's wrong?" He looked shocked.

I lose my balance and he caught me. "I hate myself," I whispered. "I can't save anyone," I cried and it slowly started to rain.

"We have to get that wound treated now." Vincent put the towel on it and put presser on it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**Dream:**_

"_Hello Yuffie!" Takura smiled and pinned me to the ground. "Now let's have some fun!"_

"_NO!" I yelled._

_**End**_

"Oh gawd," I bolted up with a cry. I looked at my body. There were bandages and my shirt was next to the bed. "Vinnie..." I went into fetal position then started to weep. I was in the Shin-Ra Mansion. **_Knock... Knock..._** "What?" I rudely asked. Vincent walked in and holds out an apple. I looked at him and Vinnie tried to force a smile on his face. I smiled and bit the apple. "What about you, Vinnie?"

"I'll deal..." He was looking away and sat on the bed.

'_My heart is pounding really fast._' I sighed. I put my head on his lap. "I'm sorry, Vinnie." Vincent lifted my head and kissed me.

"Yuffie I want to tell you... Stay here." Vincent walked into another room.

"He...kissed...me?" I was in shock. **_CRASH!_** Takura appeared. "VIN..." He covered my mouth then grabbed my hair. I started to cry from fear.

"Awwww... You're crying." Takura touched my body in a sickly way.

"Here it is, Yuffie." Vincent came in with a smile and it disappeared. He drops the necklace that he was holding. "Who are you?" Vincent growled.

I bit his hand that was on my mouth and he moved it. "RUN VINNIE!" I screamed. Takura threw me into a wall. "ACK"

"Are you alright?" Vincent ran to me.

"I'm Takura Asana. Yuffie Asana's husband" Takura laughed.

Vincent looked at me with pain in his eyes. "Is that true, Yuffie?"

"Of course it is! I even slept with her!" Takura snarled. "I have to keep her in line someway! Anyway she knows she loves it!"

"I... I..." I felt pain in my body.

"Fine then, bye Yuffie." Vincent got up and started to slowly walk away.

"I HATE HIM, VINNIE!" I cried. "He abused me, he forced me to sleep with him, and he killed people in cold blood. **I LOVE YOU NOT** **HIM!**" Vincent looked at me in shock. "You're everything his not. You're kind, gentle, and when you touch me I quiver! Please don't leave me with this man! PLEASE!" I was crying. My hand was trembling and I reached for Vincent. Takura slapped my hand hard enough to open a wound on my hand. "I'm in love with you...so much."

"I'm sorry, Vincent, if she bother you. She's just a woman, a liar, and a stupid thief of Materia." Takura smiled and grabbed me.

"It's alright." He sighed. His move his mouth quickly but I couldn't hear him. "Bye."

"Now let's go home and have fun." Takura pushed me out of the room.

'_Vinnie..._' I thought and nodded. "I give up, Takura. Do what you want to me." He smiled and pulled my hair. "Eeeenhhh..."

"**FREEZE**" Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, and Reeve point guns at Takura. "You are under arrest for abuse of spouse and murder of 15 people." Reno shouted. The whole gang was there.

Cloud put Buster blade up to Takura's neck and pushed him to the ground. He then handcuffed him.

Tifa ran to me and pulled me away from Takura. I looked at Tifa. "It's alright, Yuffie. You're not gonna suffer anymore." She whispered and started to rub my head softly.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU...?" Takura screamed.

"Vincent ran across Yuffie with pure luck. He used Yuffie as bait to draw you here. Then when he left the room he knew you would come. So he called the Turks and they called us to come here and get you. Vincent acted like he didn't care to draw you out of the room with Yuffie. By then we were around the house ready to attack. We were called here by Vincent when you left the room." Nanaki smiled.

I looked in shock and looked at Vincent. He smiled. '_Why?_'

"Anything to say Yuffie before this man goes to jail?" Cloud asked.

"Yes. I never loved you and never will. I'm gonna file a divorce and a restraining order. So I'll never see you again!" Yuffie laughed.

Takura growled "I'll get you sooner or later."

"You will most likely get the death sentence." Cid smoked the cigarette. "So don't hope for revenge, bucko."

"Thank you..." I whispered and Vincent nodded.

Tifa let go of me and she nodded. "Go..." she whispered. "Thank him personally. I'm here for you if he rejected you."

"Thank you, Tiffy." I whispered back and hugged her. I let go then ran to Vincent and hugged him. "I love you."

"Don't..." He growled.

"HEY LISTEN UP MORON! YUFF WENT THROUGH HELL! SHE STILL LOVES YOU, THOUGH! So you should return the love, baka!" Tifa shouted.

"Don't Tiffy... He doesn't love me... We can't help that..." I felt my heart breaking. "Bye..." I whispered and started to tremble. I turned around and was about to walk away.

"I know you love her so tell her." Nanaki growled. Vincent hid his face.

Cloud pulled Takura away and Tifa followed. Nanaki, Cid, Barret, and the Turks left too.

I turned around and grabbed the necklace on the floor then picked it up. "Here," I handed it to Vincent. He looked at me. He grabbed my hand and rubbed it.

"You love me even with this curse body?" He asked.

"Yes." I was crying.

"I love you too." He touched my face.

I looked up at him. He was smiling gently. I looked at him with a big smile. I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you!" I hugged him again and he hugged me back.

_**12 Months Later...**_

"So...you are marring Vincent," Tifa was making a glass of apple juice. "And you want me to be the Bride's Maid?" I nodded twice. "Okay!" She smiled and I clapped once. "CLOUD, GET IN HERE **NOW**!" Tifa screamed.

Denzel was hanging on Cloud's neck. "What?" He grunted.

"We are going to a wedding! Yuffie's and Vincent's" Tifa took Denzel off.

Cloud looked at me and looked up. "Okay... That's a weird couple!"

"HEY!" I shouted.

"I'm playing, Yuff!" Cloud laughed.

"Well... See you there!" I waved and ran out.

_**5 Months Later**_

I sat in front of a mirror in a huge white wedding gown. "I look like a huge puff ball..." I sighed. **_Knock! Knock!_** "Come in!"

"Hello, my little Bride!" Tifa walked in with a red skimpy dress on.

"TIFFY!" I got up and hugged her.

"Aren't you so cute? Vincent is so lucky to have you." Tifa circled around me.

"I think I will be a runaway Bride." I looked in the stand up mirror. "I hate weddings."

"Why, Yuff?" she asked in a confuse tone. "Is that why you didn't go to Cloud's and mines."

"Because, Vincent doesn't love me and I know it. He's hands are cold and painful. I'm worried he will turn out to be like Takura... I can stand that anymore! Even if Takura was beheaded" I ran out and Tifa tried to catch me. '_DAMN!_' I screamed in my mind. I ran out of the church and saw Aerith. "Aerith, is that you?"

"Don't run anymore, Yuffie." She calmly said. "I'm watching over you." She giggled.

I tried to reach for her. "Take me with you!"

She frowned "Why would I kill you?"

"I hate life here!" I screamed.

"But you have someone..." She smiled.

"YUFFIE!" Vincent caught me out of nowhere.

Aerith disappeared with a smile "Bye, Yuffie. You were like my little sister."

"**LET ME GO!**" I screamed.

"Tifa told me you were going to run. Just answer why!" He looked at me when I tried to get him to let go. "Yuffie..." I started to cry. "I'm here so calm down. Tifa told me about what you said. I wouldn't do that to you. Never would I do that." He looked at me in the eyes. "Yuffie..."

"I'm a moron! I have been always crying on you." I sniffed.

He hugged me. "It's alright."

* * *

I hope you guys liked my one-shot! Please comment. 


End file.
